L'école des fans
by Jinguuji
Summary: Après d'avoir oublié Canada en partant en vacance. Angleterre et France promet de faire tous ce que Canada veut. Canada souhaite plus que tous au monde de participer à l'école des fans.  AU, CAFE family


**L'école des fans**

**L'école des fans une merveilleuse émission qui va inaugurer ma première histoire en français. yahooo~**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Hétalia, si c'était le cas France serait le héros !**

* * *

><p>C'était il y a quelques semaines, France et Angleterre décidèrent de partir en vacance dans les vosges avec leur enfants. (<strong>AN: **Amérique et Canada)

Angleterre mit les valises préparés la veille dans la voiture, France prépara le repas pour la route. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, tous montèrent dans la voiture.

Une fois arrivés à destination, il fut un petit moment avant qu'Angleterre et France réalisent un oubli majeur. Canada ! Il avaient oubliés Canada, mais où ? A la maison ? Sur une air d'autoroute ?

France sortit son téléphone portable et vit une centaine d'appels en absence de son numéro de domicile. France se pressa de rappeler son domicile, une petite voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. C'était Canada, France était rassuré, au moins ils ne l'avaient pas oubliés sur l'autoroute !

La petite famille s'empressèrent de rentrer chez France.

Une fois chez France, France serra Canada contre lui, Angleterre et lui n'arrêtaient pas s'excuser. Canada voulut rassurer ses parents et leur dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais Angleterre et France ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille.

"Matthew, nous sommes désolés et pour nous faire pardonner tu auras tous ce que tu veux." dit le britannique se sentant légèrement coupable.

"C'EST PAS JUSTE !" hurla Amérique.

"Je n'ai besoin de rien du tout, mais si papa insiste... je veux participer à l'école des fans." dit timidement Canada.

"L'école des fans c'est quoi ça ?" demanda Angleterre en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi ! Sa majesté ne connait pas ?" dit le français d'un air moqueur.

"Shut the fuck up, you bloody frog !"

Avant que la dispute éclate, France expliqua à Angleterre l'école des fans (**A/N: Une façon gentille de dire va voir sur wikipedia sale rosbif haha**) Les deux parents acceptèrent la demande de Canada. Ils inscrivirent Matthew, le thème était chanson de nos grands parents.

Le producteur de l'émission leur expliquèrent que Matthew chanterait "La poupée qui fait non" de Michel Polnareff. Matthew apprit la chanson avec France. Le jour de l'enregistrement de l'émission arriva à grand pas et Matthew était un peu anxieux. France et le rassurèrent du mieux qu'ils pût. France, Angleterre et une Amérique boudeuse s'installèrent dans le public. Canada était dans les coulisses et rencontra le présentateur et on l'informa qu'il passerait le premier.

Une fois les préparatifs de l'émission achevés, l'émission débuta.

Le présentateur monta sur scène, commença l'introduction de l'émission avant d'inviter les enfants à venir le rejoindre. Les enfants montèrent à leur tour sur scène.

"J'invite notre premier enfant, Matthieu, à venir sur scène, veuillez l'applaudir."

Matthew se leva et se mit derrière le micro et attendit un réponse de la part du présentateur.

"Matthieu, n'est pas encore là ?" Demanda le présentateur n'ayant pas remarqué la présence Canada.

"Je suis là." Dit timidement Canada.

"Ah, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, tes parents t'ont déjà dit te que tu es un enfant très discret."

"O-oui, une fois ils m'ont même oubliés à la maison quand on devait partir en vacance."

Le public éclata de rire pensant que c'était une petite blague mignone de gamin, pendant qu'Angleterre lui fit signe avec ses mains de la fermer sur ce sujet.

"Les enfants sont adorables. Présente-toi donc Matthieu."

"Je m'appelle Matthew, Papa m'a demandé de mentir sur mon âge et de dire 6 ans, parce que Papa m'a dit que pour un humain avoir une centaine d'années, c'est impossible. Et je suis venu avec mes parents et mon frère."

Le public éclata de nouveau de rire.

"Les enfants sont formidables ! Ou sont-ils ?"

France et Amérique fit signe de la main pendant qu'Angleterre essayait de se cacher derrière sa caméra.

"C'est eux, Papa France et mon frêre Amérique et qui celui qui tient la caméra c'est Papa Angleterre."

Le présentateur était sans voix pendant un petit moment.

"Et ta maman ?"

"J'en ai pas."

"Mais tu en as forcément une puisque tu es né !" dit le présentateur son ton commençant à monter d'un cran.

"Ah, je vois ce que vous voulez dire ! Papa France m'a montré une photo de Papa Angleterre enceint, donc c'est lui ma maman."

Angleterre rouge de honte fit signe de la main violemment de la boucler à son fils.

"Je crois qu'ils aiment les enfants, ils essayent de faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Tous les soirs, on entend du bruit dans leur chambre. Et mon frère finit toujours par crier pour qu'ils fassent moins de bruits."

Le public éclata à nouveau de rire.

"Et une fois, il faisait trop de bruit, on est allé voir et on a vu nos papa était avec tonton Espagne et Prusse.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le théâtre tandis qu'Angleterre continuait ses signes de la main.

"Je vois, tu sais juste avant de commencer l'émission, nous t'avons filmé dans les coulisses. Tu veux voir la vidéo ?" dit présentateur pour briser le silence.

Le présentateur n'attendit pas la réponse de Canada et lança la vidéo.

"C'était amusant les coulisses, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu va nous chanter Matthieu ?"

"La poupée qui fait non de Michel Polnareff."

"Tu veux commencer à chanter ?"

Canada acquiesça, le présentateur fit signe aux musiciens de commencer la mélodie.

La musique débuta et Canada commença à chanter timidement.

Quand Canada fut brusquement interrompu par un braillement provenant du public.

"C'est pas juste que ce soit Canada le héros, il n'y a qu'un seul héros et c'est moi." sur ces mots Amérique couru jusqu'à la scène.

"En plus je sais plus de chose que lui. Par exemple un jour j'ai vu daddy au lit couvert de marmite. France semblait adorer ça et daddy n'arrêtait pas de crier. Et en plus je chante mieux que Matthew !"

Amérique commença à brailler une chanson d'un artiste américain.

Le public regarda les papa de ces merveilleux bambins.

"Bon ,maintenant j'en ai assez ! Sécurité !" hurla le présentateur.

Le service de sécurité arriva aussitôt et vira France, Angleterre, Canada et Amérique du théâtre.

"C'est la dernière fois que l'un de nos enfant participe à une fucking émission française ! Quant à toi Amérique, privé de dessert jusqu'à nouvel ordre !" grogna Angleterre. Les quatre nations rentrèrent chez eux. Et cette émission spéciale ne fut jamais diffusé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est, écrire cette ***** m'a fait passer deux heures d'attentes hehe.<strong>


End file.
